


Shape-Changer

by darlingsweet, Fialleril



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Small Acts of Resistance, Storytelling, Tatooine Slave Culture, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Master liked to say that Vader was born in fire on Mustafar. But Ekkreth was born in the desert. (Podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shape-Changer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shape-Changer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678835) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> I had a blast recording this! :D Thanks for giving me permission, Fialleril!

Title Shape-Changer

Author: Fiallari

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: Star Wars

Rating: G

Genre/Tags: AU, Gen

Length: 0:17:00

Series: Double Agent Vader

Link: [Shape-Changer](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3ede8f43887pz3n/Shape_Changer_%28Double_Agent_Vader%29.mp3)

Summary: His Master liked to say that Vader was born in fire on Mustafar. But Ekkreth was born in the desert.


End file.
